


rosé

by next



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Breeding Kink, Daddy Kink, M/M, Male Lactation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27670073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/next/pseuds/next
Summary: “Would you want to…” Kihyun pauses, thinking over his words, eyes flitting away from Hyunwoo’s for a moment, before looking back up at him. “Do you want to try something new?”
Relationships: Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 89





	rosé

It's Kihyun who brings it up the next time.

"Hey, baby," he says gently, arms wrapping around Hyunwoo’s middle from behind and placing soft little kisses at the back of his neck as the older man finished washing dishes. Hyunwoo makes a fond hum of acknowledgement, rinsing the last plate of suds before placing it in the drying rack, drying his hands on the towel next to him. He turns around in Kihyun’s arms, smiling down at him warmly as Kihyun slowly rubs his hands up and down the broad expanse of his back.

“What’s up, babe?” Hyunwoo asks, bringing a large hand up to stroke Kihyun’s cheek, the younger man nuzzling into the touch. He peers up at his boyfriend, chewing at his bottom lip.

“Would you want to…” Kihyun pauses, thinking over his words, eyes flitting away from Hyunwoo’s for a moment, before looking back up at him. “Do you want to try something new?”

And Hyunwoo looks down at him with a mixture of curiosity and amusement evident in his dark eyes, Kihyun's words and mannerisms not dissimilar to Hyunwoo’s own from a few days ago. This submissive, demure nature isn’t usually Kihyun’s style, but Hyunwoo decides to play along, intrigued. He moves his other hand to rest on Kihyun’s waist, gently pushing his shirt up and rubbing small circles into the skin underneath, smiling quietly and waiting for Kihyun to continue.

“Let me call you daddy?” Kihyun asks abruptly, words rushed, tips of his ears turning pink as a blush spreads high on his cheeks. Hyunwoo feels a delicious shiver run down his spine at Kihyun’s request, holding onto his hip just a bit tighter, stroking Kihyun’s cheek with his thumb. A soft mewl bubbles up from the younger’s throat as he looks up at his boyfriend with watery eyes, and Hyunwoo is all too familiar with the signs of slipping into a submissive headspace. 

“Of course, baby,” Hyunwoo tells him with a soft smile and a gentle kiss, moving his lips slowly against Kihyun’s, who melts into it. He pulls his arms away from Hyunwoo’s back and moves his hands so that they’re on top of Hyunwoo’s larger ones. He carefully pulls at his boyfriend’s hands, maneuvering them to his chest, moaning into Hyunwoo’s mouth as he gets the idea and starts to massage the supple flesh underneath his hot hands.

“Want daddy to touch my chest,” Kihyun says gently against Hyunwoo’s pillowy lips. “Need you to play with my tits.” He eagerly pushes his chest into Hyunwoo’s large hands, desperate whines being swallowed up as Hyunwoo captures his lips again and begins to tease his nipples, tweaking them between his fingers. When he feels wetness on his fingers, he pulls back, surprised, glancing down.

Kihyun whimpers when Hyunwoo pulls his face away, looking down at the younger man with an unreadable expression. He watches his boyfriend as he feels Hyunwoo begin to roll his hardening nipples under the pad of his thumb this time, two wet spots forming on Kihyun’s thin shirt. Hyunwoo immediately realizes what’s going on and groans, a low sound in the back of his throat. 

“Baby... _ fuck _ , your tits are so wet,” he says, voice rough with arousal, continuing to fondle Kihyun’s chest, watching the fabric darken with his ministrations. “How come you never told me about this?”

Kihyun flushes at the question, mortified, but unable to stop the pleasured moans passing his lips as Hyunwoo plays with his chest, abusing his nipples.

“‘s embarrassing,” Kihyun mumbles, shivering on a particularly rough squeeze that has more milk dripping from his chest. “Only ever happened once or twice…”

“I think ‘incredibly hot’ is the phrase you’re looking for,” Hyunwoo replies with a laugh, deep and comforting, in stark contrast with his eager hands groping at Kihyun’s soft, full chest. “Now, how about I take mommy to bed?”

\------

Kihyun is sprawled out on Hyunwoo’s large bed, looking positively breathtaking, milky skin contrasting beautifully with the dark sheets. His legs are spread wide as Hyunwoo stretches him open with three thick fingers, kissing and sucking at Kihyun’s chest. He’s lapping at the milk that dribbles from his boyfriend’s nipples, occasionally taking one of the nubs between his teeth, causing Kihyun to whine obscenely, arching his back elegantly. 

Hyunwoo scissors his fingers a bit more, making sure Kihyun is prepped well, before withdrawing the long digits. His boyfriend whines at the empty feeling, watching Hyunwoo squeeze more lube into his hands before coating his impressive cock, his hands moving up and down his shaft in a tantalizing manner. Kihyun watches him hungrily, bucking his hips up in a desperate plea for attention. Hyunwoo smiles at him fondly, giving his member a few more tugs, dragging his calloused hands along the underside before cupping his balls, Kihyun practically drooling at the sight.

Hyunwoo adjusts his position, holding Kihyun by his sides and pulling him up, situating the younger man in his lap before laying back on the bed. Kihyun looks absolutely ethereal above him, ashy blonde hair disheveled and his bangs sticking to his forehead, chest rising and falling in quick succession as he tries to catch his breath, a lovely shade of pink dusting Kihyun’s shoulders, his neck, his cheeks. 

“Want you to ride me, baby,” Hyunwoo tells him, moving his hands from Kihyun’s sides down to his waist, massaging the soft, supple skin there. Kihyun just nods his head eagerly, reaching behind himself to take hold of Hyunwoo’s thick member, small hands stroking it teasingly. He lifts his hips up and scoots back a bit, rubbing his fluttering entrance against the fat head of Hyunwoo’s cock before pushing back against it, breaching the ring of muscle. Kihyun bites his lip at the stretch, trying to regulate his breathing; even with three of Hyunwoo’s fingers prepping him, it’s a tight fit. He continues to push back onto his length slowly, thighs quivering before he bottoms out, fully seated on Hyunwoo’s cock.

He exhales loudly, the stretch burning deliciously, blissed out at the feeling of being  _ full.  _ Hyunwoo gives him a few moments to adjust as he runs his hands up and down Kihyun’s thighs, occasionally reaching for Kihyun’s small, pretty cock and giving it teasing strokes, fondling his balls to take some of the edge off. Kihyun moans, pretty and airy, at being simulated on both ends, unable to stop himself from pushing his hips forward and trying to fuck into Hyunwoo’s fist that’s curled around him. Hyunwoo quickly pulls off of him, and Kihyun can’t help the whine that passes his lips, pouting, and he begins to grind his hips down, pushing Hyunwoo’s cock further in. 

Hyunwoo curses under his breath, moving his hands back to Kihyun’s hips and lifting him up, almost all the way off of his cock before pulling him back down roughly. Kihyun squeals at the motion, Hyunwoo somehow burying himself deeper inside than before, but doesn’t have time to catch his breath as Hyunwoo continues to assault his hole, beginning a steady rhythm of bouncing Kihyun on his fat cock.

“You look so good on top of me, Kihyun-ah,” Hyunwoo says through heavy breaths, panting as he watches Kihyun above him, hips stuttering as he rides Hyunwoo’s cock, ever eager.

"Yeah? You like -  _ nngh  _ \- seeing mommy's tits bounce while I ride your cock?" Kihyun asks, a bit breathless, which earns him a sharp slap to his ass that makes him gasp.

"Such a naughty mouth on you, kitten. And  _ god _ , you know I do. So soft and swollen. You made such a mess of your shirt in the kitchen," Hyunwoo says, a smirk tugging at his lips. Kihyun whines at the reminder, embarrassed, bringing one of his hands up to cover his face.

"You like making a mess of yourself? Like when daddy makes your tits squirt?" Hyunwoo continues and it sends a delicious shiver up Kihyun's spine, making him clench tightly around Hyunwoo’s cock. The older man groans at the sensation, fingers digging into Kihyun’s thighs.

Kihyun nods eagerly, babbling almost incoherently, filthy things like,  _ “love when daddy plays with my tits” _ and  _ “wanna cum just from sitting on your cock” _ . His lisp becomes more noticeable, more prominent, words slurring together, and Hyunwoo thinks it’s one of the sexiest things he’s ever heard. Hyunwoo gives his ass another rough slap, looking up at him and grinning devilishly as Kihyun throws his head back, whining loudly, ass clenching deliciously around his member.

"Love the way your tight pussy is sucking me in, baby. So wet for daddy," Hyunwoo tells him, fucking up into his boyfriend over and over and over, Kihyun rolling his hips in time with Hyunwoo’s thrusts. He moans obscenely at the feeling of Hyunwoo hitting his prostate every time, stretching him so well.

"O-oh, Hyunwoo!  _ Fuck,  _ right there baby!" Kihyun shouts as Hyunwoo continues to abuse his prostate, and Hyunwoo just grins up at him, pulling Kihyun down hard with each upward roll of his hips, fully seating Kihyun on his cock with every hit. Kihyun’s drooling, eyes screwed shut and he can barely think straight, unable to stop the words that spill from his lips next.

"So good, feels  _ so good _ , daddy," Kihyun whines out, heat pooling deep in his tummy, cock slapping audibly against his stomach. "Need you to -  _ ah  _ \- cum in my pussy, fill mommy with your p-pups. Make sure everyone knows that my pussy belongs to you."

And something in Hyunwoo snaps at Kihyun's desperate confession, feeling molten heat rush through his being. He groans in the back of his throat, deep and guttural, and he grips Kihyun's waist hard enough to bruise as he sits up. Kihyun looks at him, dazed and confused, then immediately realizes what he'd just said, his face aflame, cheeks a lovely shade of crimson. 

"You want daddy to breed your pretty little cunt? Fuck you so good that you're fat with my pups? No one else can fuck you this good, fill mommy's wet pussy the way I do," Hyunwoo says haughtily, like it's a declaration, and  _ fuck _ if it doesn't go straight to Kihyun's throbbing dick. Kihyun brings his hands up to frame Hyunwoo’s face and pull him in for a messy, desperate kiss, Hyunwoo swallowing up all the pretty whines and breathy moans that spill from Kihyun’s lips. Kihyun whines as his chest rubs against Hyunwoo’s, wet and sensitive, milky liquid smearing all over Hyunwoo’s pecs.

He starts to pump his hips faster, thrusts becoming more erratic, spurred on by the needy sounds his boyfriend is making, chanting his name like a mantra. The movement of his hips is sloppy as he chases his release, desperately trying to keep an even rhythm, bouncing Kihyun on his cock as he groans against his abused lips. He feels Kihyun clenching around him, opens his eyes to see Kihyun’s eyelids fluttering, brows furrowed as he moans obscenely, grinding his hips down hard, meeting each of Hyunwoo’s thrusts.

Hyunwoo claims Kihyun’s lips once more, dipping his tongue into the younger’s mouth and that’s all it takes to send Kihyun over the edge, thighs trembling as he cums hard all over himself, clenching tightly around Hyunwoo, milk squirting from his swollen tits. Hyunwoo gets a few more rough thrusts in before cumming shortly after Kihyun, spilling inside of him, holding Kihyun’s hips to keep him in place as he fills him up. Kihyun cries out at the sensation, his whole body twitching and a few more spurts of cum dribbling from his tiny, softening cock as the warm liquid from his chest rolls down his abdomen. Hyunwoo stays inside of him as they both come down from their high, exchanging deep, sensual kisses and gentle touches that make them shiver, oversensitive.

Kihyun pulls back first, breathing heavily, warm breath ghosting over Hyunwoo’s lips. They lock eyes and Kihyun sees so much emotion in the depths of Hyunwoo’s dark orbs. He tangles his fingers in Hyunwoo’s chocolate locks, arms still wrapped around his shoulders, looking back at him with so much love he feels his heart may burst. Hyunwoo captures his lips once more but there’s no heat to it, no lust, just their lips slotting together and moving against one another perfectly.

“Let’s get you cleaned up, yeah?” Hyunwoo asks after he pulls back, Kihyun groaning in agreement. Hyunwoo pulls out of him carefully, Kihyun straddling his waist as he does so, whining at the feeling of Hyunwoo’s cum beginning to trickle down the backs of his thighs. Hyunwoo grins, amused, as he maneuvers the two of them to the edge of the bed, holding Kihyun securely in his arms before standing up and carrying him over to their shared bathroom, closing the door behind him with his heel.

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday to our dearest yoo kihyun  
> a sort of sequel to "blush"; it's not necessary to read that one first, but please give it a read if you haven't yet  
> talk to me about showki on twitter @glosskihyun


End file.
